Wounds Time Can't Heal
by nightfalcon02
Summary: Dick is fired from being Robin and goes with friend Night Hawk to Jump City and Spoiler to form the Titans. Rated T for occasional swearing.


_Flashback_

 _No one's POV_

"Recognized: Batman 0-1, Robin: B-0-1"

The Team, which was currently clustered in their living room heard the robotic voice announce the arrival of the Dynamic Duo.

"Team, report to the mission room," Batman said. When the Team had gathered Batman spoke again. "I am introducing a new member to the Team, I have been training him for a few months now, and he is ready, any questions?" Who are they?" KF blurted out between bites of his protein bar. At that, Robin put on his familiar shit-eating grin and whistled. A figure dropped down soundlessly in between Batman and Robin and then stood up. He appeared around 6'2" with messy brown hair and was clothed in a black unitard, no emblem to speak of, a black utility belt, a black-hilted sword on his belt, black gauntlets that looked similar to Robin's and a black domino mask. He put on a lopsided smirk and said, "I'm Vigilante, nice to meet you." When he spoke, it was a rich tenor and had a teasing undertone.

"Hey there, I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, and no matter what the blond says, I am the best looking on the team," said KF with a smile. "Sorry, but I believe I already took that spot when I showed up, but I'll let you hallucinate." Vigilante responded with a smirk. "Hi, I'm M'gann, do you like cookies, I've gotten good at making them now." said M'gann with a smile, floating over to shake the newcomer's hand. "I love cookies and it's nice to meet you M'gann." I'm Artemis, and Kid Idiot over there is delusional, thank you for pointing that out." said the archer. "I'm Zatanna, good to meet you." she said. "I'm Superboy," he said, shaking Vigilante's hand. "I am Kaldur'ahm, and it is indeed good to have a new addition to the Team," said the Atlantean, shaking the newcomer's hand.

"Now that we are finished with the introductions, I would like each of you to spar with Vigilante so as to demonstrate his abilities. Robin, you will go first, then Kid Flash, then Superboy, then Artemis, then M'gann, then Aqualad and finally Zatanna. Each of you are allowed to use your powers to try to defeat Vigilante."

When Robin and Vigilante had taken fighting stances in the ring, Batman said, "Begin." Robin began by throwing 4 bird-a-rangs at him and getting out his ekrisma sticks. Before any of them could blink Vigilante had his sword out and had deflected the bird-a-rangs back at Robin, and added a few shuriken of his own, and began running forward with his sword sheathed, and when Robin flipped over the projectiles, Vigilante grabbed his foot and pinned him down. It took the entirety of a minute.

The Team stared open-mouthed. No one had ever beaten Robin. KF then walked over and pulled down his goggles. "Begin." Batman said. KF charged, hoping he would get an edge over Vigilante with his speed, instead Vig grabbed him at super-speed, spun around and put him in a headlock before giving him a noogie and then pinning him. The team, after getting over their shock, started laughing uncontrollably, even SB and Kaldur. Vigilante helped a thoroughly embarrassed Kid Flash stand up and motioned for Superboy to come over. "Come on Supey, let's go," he said teasingly.

Superboy jumped at him and prepared to come down on him, but instead Vig jumped at him and drop-kicked him, causing SB to fall, and then he jumped down next to him, and helped him up. "Let's go Artemis, but I don't think sticks will hurt all that much." Vig teased. "Let's see what you got then." she responded with a smirk, then let loose a plethora of arrows. Vig pulled out a collapsible bo staff and knocked them out of the way before charging. Artemis switched her bow into a bo staff and met the onslaught of blows with well placed blocks, but lost ground when Vig flipped behind her and swept her legs out from under her. Vig held out a hand to help her up, but she ignored it.

M'gann walked to the ring and Vig put away his weapons and said, "Feel free to use all of your powers." She nodded before attempting to brain blast him, but it was like she didn't use her powers and he charged, and M'gann tried to use her telekinesis, but he countered with tk of his own, and then easily pinned her, then helped her up and picked up his weapons.

Okay Aqualad, let's see what you can do. Aqualad pulled out his water bearers, choosing the form of swords, then began to circle, and Vig did the same. " _I see, fight fire with fire or so to speak._ " Vig said in perfect Atlantean. Aqualad's eyes widened and he responded, " _No, I have trained with the blade the most, and how do you know Atlantean?_ " Vig responded, " _I am a man of many talents._ " and then charged with sword in hand, to be blocked by Aqualad, then swept his legs out from under him with ease, then pinned him. Vig helped him up and motioned to Zatanna.

" _egaC mih,"_ she said, " _esrever_ ," Vig replied and Zatanna was caged, and he continued, " _esaeler."  
_

5 Months Later

Vigilante had become a valued member of the team, but on their last mission, Robin had been tortured by the Joker. Robin had recovered, and Batman called his two protégés down to the Batcave. "Yeah, Bruce?" Dick and Jake, as they were in civvies, said in unison. "Dick, I'm firing you from being Robin, not after the Joker incident. It's too dangerous." "WHAT!" shouted the 13 year old and the 16 year old in confusion. "I'll be back, Batman needs to talk to Commissioner Gordon about a case. You can put your suit in the case."

 **Dun dun dun! what will happen now?**


End file.
